In some working environments, a dealer will purchase earth moving machines and rent them to various operators, such as mine operators. The operators may work in a variety of locations throughout a country, or the world. The dealers may desire to track the movement of the rented earth moving machines. For example the dealer may desire to know when the machine is entering a service area so the appropriate service personnel may be alerted and ready for the machine. In addition mine site operators may want to track the operation of the machine across the mine site, making sure the machine operates in designated areas. In addition, dealers and mine site operators may desire to track the time of operation of the vehicle. For example, if a normal work shift is seven a.m. to five p.m. and the machine is started and operated at two a.m., then the machine may be in the process of being stolen. In addition, if the machines position leaves a designated area, the machine may be in the process of being stolen. Current systems are unable to provide a remotely reconfigurable position and time of operation monitoring capability that integrates the machines, remote data facilities and end-users.
The present invention is directed to overcome one or more of the problems set forth above.